


Любовь и долг

by Elhen



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Валенсия — хорошая жена. Поэтому вместо любви у нее — долг.





	Любовь и долг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мари.  
> Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Proxy 2019 по заявке: Рауля Крида в любом виде, пожалуйста.
> 
> В аниме не указано имя жены Рауля, так что Валенсия - целиком на совести автора.

В полумраке комнаты высокая строгая фигура Валенсии кажется высеченной из камня. Ее лица не видно — она смотрит в окно, а Рауль смотрит на ее идеально прямую спину. Да и вся она — идеальная. Иногда он думает, что уже просто касаться ее — кощунство.

— Валенсия, — зовет Рауль. Ему нравится ее имя, руки, голос, светлые волосы, убранные в пучок.

Она оборачивается. Лицо все равно не разглядеть, но Рауль не собирается включать свет. То, что сейчас будет, — таинство. То, что сейчас будет… Рауль не смеет думать об этом и одновременно не может не думать.

Валенсия ждет. Образцовая гражданка, жена и (в будущем) мать, она никогда не сделает первый шаг, но всегда последует желаниям мужа. Это — ее долг.

Рауль обнимает ее, бережно-бережно, нежно, заботливо.

— Валенсия, — шепчет он.

— Да, мой муж, — отвечает Валенсия. Она ни разу не назвала Рауля по имени.

Он, по-прежнему обнимая, осторожно подталкивает ее в сторону спальни. Валенсия — достойная женщина. Она не позволит вольностей ни себе, ни мужу. Следовать правилам — ее долг.

Рауль — тоже хороший гражданин. Он увлекает Валенсию из одной полутемной комнаты в другую. Он не думает: что было бы, если бы женщина в Ромдо могла родить, что было бы, если бы его будущий ребенок действительно был его, в самом полном смысле этого слова. Рауль не думает. Рядом с Валенсией трудно думать.

В спальне Рауль распускает ее волосы. Ему нравится, как они рассыпаются по плечам. Ему кажется, в комнате стало светлей.

Он аккуратно расстегивает пиджак Валенсии, вешает его на спинку стула, расстегивает блузку, отводит легкую ткань, обнажая плечи.

Валенсия стоит прямо, не шелохнувшись. Если муж хочет раздеть ее своими руками, она подчинится. Валенсия — хорошая жена. Поэтому вместо любви у нее — долг. Иногда Рауль жалеет об этом. Разумеется, он не признается даже себе, что о чем-то жалеет.

Рауль стягивает вниз юбку, до самых ног. Валенсия аккуратно перешагивает через нее и оказывается в одном белье и еще — в туфлях. Рауль смотрит на нее с жадностью, с почти недостойным желанием. Но и он — хороший муж. Он никогда не обидит Валенсию. Во-первых, Рауль ее любит. Во-вторых, он тоже следует правилам.

От белья Валенсия избавляется сама. У нее очень белая кожа. Ее всю хочется покрыть поцелуями. Вместо этого Рауль говорит:   
— Ложись, — и кивает в сторону кровати, после чего не говорит ни слова.  


С хрипотцой в голосе он ничего не может поделать. Валенсия прекрасна. Нельзя заставлять ее ждать. Хотя она, конечно, будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Рауль торопливо раздевается. Он бы, не заботясь, кинул одежду просто на пол. Но — Валенсия. Она любит порядок. Она не терпит хаос. Рядом с ней надо быть аккуратным. Хорошо, что в комнате есть второй стул.

Рауль подходит к кровати. Белые простыни. Ослепительно белая кожа Валенсии. Из-за Рауля ей приходится поступаться некоторыми приличиями, например, не скрывать наготу, лежать с распущенными волосами. Глава семьи — муж. Долг женщины (достойной женщины) — подчиняться ему, даже если он иногда нарушает приличия.

Рауль забирается на кровать. Валенсия перед ним — словно ангел. Как можно ее коснуться? Но ему недостаточно смотреть. Он хочет Валенсию, хотя смысла в этом — никакого. Для появления ребенка не нужны ни мужчина, ни женщина, хватит и инкубатора. Рауль логичен во всем, кроме этого.

Он касается Валенсии. Она лежит, как стоит, — ровно, несгибаемо. Кажется, что ее кожа должна быть холодной, как мрамор. Но она теплая. Раулю хочется поцеловать Валенсию. Он знает: она не отвернется, но хотела бы. Он знает: она не ответит.

Вместо этого Рауль отдергивает руку, нависает над Валенсией, вглядывается в ее глаза, светлые, ледяные. Глаза женщины, исполняющей свой долг. Он все-таки не может удержаться: целует ее, только не в губы, а в лоб. Валенсия закрывает глаза.

Рауль осторожно гладит Валенсию по бедру — проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне (еще одна непростительная вольность), и она слегка разводит колени. Больше Рауль не позволяет себе ничего лишнего.

А он хотел бы. Хотел бы гладить ее не по бедру — между ног, хотел бы провести мокрыми пальцами по груди, сжать соски. Но Рауль любит Валенсию и сдерживается (он боится своих желаний и того, куда они могут завести его).

Глазам, привыкшим к полумраку, открывается больше. Капельки пота на лбу, неровное дыхание. Валенсия едва заметно дрожит. Все это — просто результат физической близости. Она получила строгое воспитание. Она достойна своего мужа и верна своему долгу. Лицо Валенсии — словно маска; что за ней, возможно, не знает и она сама.

Рауль входит в нее медленно, осторожно. Какая глупость, думает он, кто сказал, кто вбил ей в голову, что в постели не должно получать удовольствие? Он знает ответ. Валенсия никогда не родит ребенка. Никогда не станет настоящей матерью. От этого становится больно.

Рауль все еще сдерживается. Он старается двигаться медленно, старается не причинить боль. Он боится увидеть отвращение на лице Валенсии. Но ее лицо спокойно — слишком спокойно для женщины в ее положении.

Валенсия тоже сдерживается. Чувство долга — единственное чувство, которое она испытывает (позволяет себе испытывать). Возможно, все было бы иначе. Возможно, дело не в воспитании. Возможно, все дело в ребенке. Ребенок никогда не родится. Валенсия его найдет — в инкубаторе.

Валенсия под ним открывает глаза. Рауль смотрит в них и не видит своего отражения. Он вообще ничего в них не видит, кроме песка. Ему хочется сказать: «Я люблю тебя». Ему хочется, чтобы она тоже любила его.

У Валенсии на губах кровь — прикусила, сдерживаясь. Раулю на мгновение хочется ощутить ее вкус, пообещать: «Все будет хорошо». Он надеется только, что по его глазам ничего нельзя прочитать.

Если бы все было иначе. Рауль иногда видит сны. Кошмарные сны, если честно. У него тоже строгое воспитание, его учили так же, как Валенсию. Любви не существует. Есть только долг: женщины перед мужчиной, мужчины перед женщиной — и только в законном браке.

Долг женщины (жены) велик и труден. Долг мужчины — быть достойным гражданином. Этого достаточно. Этого слишком мало.

С этой мыслью Рауль кончает. Лицо Валенсии по-прежнему почти неподвижно. Она дожидается, пока Рауль не вытащит обмякший член, и встает. Ему кажется, он слышит, о чем она думает. «Мужчины после «этого» — жалкие создания». Он знает: она не может так думать.

Валенсия уходит в душ. Рауль не любит сразу смывать с себя ее запах. Когда Валенсия возвращается, на ней длинная белая ночная рубашка, и выглядит она как привидение.

Когда из душа возвращается Рауль, Валенсия уже спит — или делает вид, что спит. Между их кроватями — узкая щель, но ему она кажется непроходимой пропастью. Не перешагнуть, не перепрыгнуть, не преодолеть. Сплошные «не». Неудача и невезение.

Нет, с женой ему повезло. Просто... Рауль накрывается одеялом. Перед глазами — затылок Валенсии. Он любит ее, никаких сомнений. Любовь — сильное чувство. Только даже оно не способно перебороть чувство долга.

Рауль засыпает, и во сне Валенсия любит его, с первой встречи и до самой смерти.


End file.
